Lich
An ancient, immortal being and also one of the most evil creatures ever known. Most refer to the Lich as the definition of evil. Nobody knows the origin of the Lich other than that he resides within the ''Underworld'' and occasionally surfaces to the ''Material Plane''. The Lich is known most for his evil deeds of massive slaughter and spreading of diseases. No force substantial enough has ever countered the Lich in battle. For the past thousand years, the Lich has retired to a private location within the Underworld's top level and procures his phylactery to remain immortal. Every few hundred years, he must snatch a new carcass to become a new physical form that is strong enough to sustain his phylactery essence. ''Calirius'', ''Chokoff'', ''Ealrith'', and ''Henath'' encountered the Lich in his laboratory while trekking the Underworld. The Lich would normally kill such creatures, but he was intrigued that a band of mortals traveled all the way from the Material Plane to the Underworld and had a brief dialog with them to inquire on their travels. The Lich quickly realized how attuned Ealrith was in the arcane arts and believed him to be strong enough to contain his phylactery essence. He offered his phylactery essence as a drink to the party and promised ultimate power to them until their death where he would seize their body for his own agenda. Alternatively, he would bestow any wish the party desired for the same price. Chokoff considered taking the deal of the wish, but in the end Ealrith was the only party member to drink the essence. The party made lazy attempts to stop Ealrith from drinking the essence, especially Calirius who was instructed by ''Elder Dragon Zurrath'' to protect Ealrith while in the Underworld. After drinking the phylactery essence, Ealrith gained immense power by gaining two automatic levels and +6 Constitution. However, he was permanently plagued and would eventually wither away due to the intense power of the phylactery essence. Shortly after leaving the Lich’s lair, Henath returned to combat the Lich claiming he could not stand by willingly as a creature of such evil existed. As soon as he reentered the Lich’s lair, the Lich casted Power Word Kill on Henath and instantly killed him. Additionally, he closed off his lair by causing a stone collapse on the tunnel passage so he would not be disturbed again. It was unknown to the group at the time, but Henath unknowingly delivered the Lich’s ''Orb of Occult'' to him after Henath was slain. After Ealrith died in the 4th contest of ''DhuKhan'', the players - especially ''Brandon Camden'', believe Ealrith will one day become the Lich and fear his return. The Lich later utilized the powers within the Orb of Occult and attempted to resurface to the Material Plane. His plan was quickly foiled however as ''Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon'' was quick to shut him down. After defeating the Lich and seizing the Orb of Occult, the Lich was detained in the Underworld by a band of ''Necromancer Knights''. Category:NPC Category:Notable Enemy